This invention relates generally to the supporting and rotating of pipe to be machined or cut; more specifically, it concerns a way to quickly and easily internally support such pipe and without requiring thread connection to same.
In the past, it was the practice to apply an internally threaded adapter to an externally threaded pipe end, the adapter in turn being supported by a mandrel. The objective of course was to achieve centering and rotation of the pipe relative to a machining tool or cutter which was then applied to the rotating pipe. Such practice created problems and disadvantages, in that different adapters were required, one for each pipe size; the pipe was not necessarily threaded to connect to an adapter; and it was difficult to unscrew the adapter from the pipe after positively driving the adapter relatively onto the pipe thread to achieve rotation of the pipe against reverse torque applied by the machining equipment. Insofar as I am aware, no prior pipe chucking equipment embodied the unusually advantageous combinations of structure, function and results as are now afforded by the present invention.